He is So Gone
by monkiimax
Summary: "Bruce is not going to be around for a while." he burst out almost in a silent whisper. "Are you scared?" asked Damian harshly after almost 10 minutes of silence. Dick shook his head softly but seconds later he changed his mind and nodded.


**_Title: He is So Gone Now._**

**_Character: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne_**

**_Rated: K+_**

**_Category: Family/Hurt Comfort._**

**_Summary:_**_ "Bruce is not going to be around for a while." he burst out almost in a silent whisper. "Are you scared?" asked Damian harshly after almost 10 minutes of silence. Dick shook his head softly but seconds later he changed his mind and nodded. _

* * *

The kid slept soundly under the dark blue covers with the window halfway open and the bed lamp on. Dick entered to Damian Wayne´s room and sat on his bed as he stared at the 10 year old boy kid. His black haired covered part of his eyes but, unlike during day light, his grin was gone and was replaced by a peaceful expression. The 28 year old boy smiled at him as he touched the kid´s cheek.

"Sleeping you are not as scary." he mumbled as he remembered the times Dick had found Damian sneaking into the cave without having anyone noticed.

The kid sighed in his sleep.

"You are stronger than most of us, you know." he whispered as he kept caressing the kid´s cheek and forehead. "Tim is almost scared of you." He remembered about the last fight those two had. Maybe Tim was already 18 years old but Damian wasn´t a normal 6 year old kid. Damian had the intelligence of his father, his temper and his eyes.

His voice was starting to break into sobbing. He took some deeps breathes.

"I know that you are the best that has ever happened to Bruce." He bit his lip and looked away from a moment. "…even though he doesn´t say it so often."

He fought the tears that were staring to appear on the corner of his blue eyes.

"And Alfred is worried you will turn out just like Bruce. I still think it is not such a bad thing. After all, Bruce was the one that saved me from going to foster homes and he also tried to help Jason and Tim…"

Dick closed his eyes and sighed.

"He was a good father."

Dick knew that Damian was already awake. He could hear the difference on his breathing and also the kid´s face had changed to his usual grin. Dick acted like if he hadn´t noticed it.

"He is not going to be around for a while." he burst out almost in a silent whisper.

Damian sat up but didn´t say anything. Dick stared at the kid and with his fingers he messed the kid´s black hair.

"Are you scared?" asked Damian harshly after almost 10 minutes of silence.

Dick shook his head softly but seconds later he changed his mind and nodded.

"Then you will never be like him."

Dick turned to see him surprised. Damian´s voice was so strong and so emotionless. Sometimes Dick forgot who his mother was and how were his first's years of life.

"I don´t want to be like him Damian."

Damian frowned.

"In that case; why do you even bother to wear the suit?"

"I was not talking about being "_Batman._"

Damian, for the first time in the night, turned to see Dick. His eyes became bigger with shock and confusion.

"Then about what the hell are you talking about?" hissed the stubborn kid between teeth. The older one thought about it for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"I am scared I will never be like Bruce." he whispered. "…that I will not be able to take care of you and everything."

Damian opened his mouth to say something but then he thought it back and stopped himself. Outside, Gotham was still moving and making the usual sounds that entered through the younger one´s window. Dick looked at the city and Damian did the same. Again they stood in that silence that felt right, not uncomfortable or forced. Neither of them knew what to say and they knew the right thing was sometimes to stay quiet.

They heard some sirens running down the street and saw their red and blue lights enlightening the whole streets for some seconds. They heard the clock in the entrance room announcing it was already 3 am. Everything around them kept moving but they didn´t.

Damian thought about his dad, that big man that claimed to be his dad and had accepted him when he had been kicked out from his mother´s side. He thought about his first night at the mansion and his first meeting with Dick and Tim. They were like his big brothers now but…trying to see Dick as the equal of Bruce seemed so stupid and senseless.

Dick, in the other hand, could only ask himself what the hell he was going to do now. He felt already responsible of taking care of Tim and now he had to take care of Damian; a pre-teenager with anger issues and the capacity of killing a man in less than 30 seconds.

"Go to sleep Grayson." ordered Damian as he lay on his bed and closed his eyes tightly. "Over thinking everything now is only going to make you feel worse."

Dick nodded and saw how the kid moved so he wouldn´t be facing the open window anymore.

"Are you curious about what happened to Bruce?" asked Dick.

"He is no coming back, isn´t he?"

"No." Dick looked down to his feet and then again to the window. "…or, at least not in a while.

"Then there is no point to talk about it if it´s not going to bring him back."

Dick wondered if Damian would end up turning up to be like Jason but he immediately shook that thought out of his mind. He wouldn´t let that happen. He had to make sure Damian would stay always safe, for Alfred, Tim and his own sake. He noticed how Damian wasn´t covered by his blankets anymore and seemed not to care about it.

"Goodnight." he whispered as he took the blankets and put them on Damian so he would stay warm. Damian was about to complain and pushed the blankets off when he felt Dick´s lip on his forehead. "Sleep tight."

Dick stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. Before he closed the door behind him he turned and gave the kid a last smile. Damian stood quiet and immobile trying to figure out from where that had come from.

"Ewww." he complained as he rubbed his forehead disgusted and then let his head fall on the pillow.

At the other side of the room Dick finally let the tears fall and slipped down until he sat down on the floor. He controlled the sobbing but not the tears.

Without Bruce; what was he going to do now?

* * *

**So I tried to research about Damian´s personality and I hope I didn´t use a lot of Ooc. So I hope you liked this short story and please, leave your reviews. **


End file.
